Captain Cold
}} Background Raised by an abusive father, Leonard Snart found rare solace in the company of his grandfather, who drove an ice truck. Developing an experimental handgun to interfere with the Flash’s super speed, Snart accidentally irradiated the weapon and wound up with a tool that could freeze the moisture in the air. He donned a parka and goggles and declared himself Captain Cold. He became the leader of The Rogues, a group of villains banded together to oppose The Flash. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Captain Cold witnesses Lex Luthor kill Superman with a kryptonite spear. Aware that, with the oncoming of Brainiac, Superman was their best hope for defeating the conqueror, Captain Cold attempts to put Superman in a cryonic freeze to revive him later, however Luthor stops him and vaporizes Captain Cold for trying. Combat Statistics *Captain Cold (Bounty) *Rogues Unite Involvement *Captain Cold, along with Heat Wave, Weather Wizard and Mirror Master, is part of the second boss fight in Stryker's Island Penitentiary Alert. *Captain Cold can be found walking in Midtown, Metropolis. *Captain Cold is one of the possible Mental Phantasms Gorilla Grodd spawns in Mental Manifestations. *Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Trickster and Weather Wizard appear as allies in the Stemming the Tide challenge of the Deluge episode. Heroes *Captain Cold is a bounty. *Captain Cold is a random speed force traveler during the Family Reunion operation. *Captain Cold is the final boss for heroes in the Flash Museum Burglary. Villains *Captain Cold can be found in the Power Core of the Hall of Doom offering missions to higher level villains. *Captain Cold must be freed for the final fight in The Demon's Plan. In combat Metropolis Captain Cold is level 30 and exceedingly dangerous. While his attacks are relatively avoidable, they deal highly punishing damage. His regular attack is firing three ice boulders in rapid succession. He may launch them at an angle, and make them explode into dozens of icicles upon landing, and encase players in ice. However, his most deadly attack is a medium-ranged continuous shot of his freeze gun that hits over 400 very rapidly. Stryker's Island Captain Cold seems to be less dangerous here, with his continuous shot dealing less than 100 damage each hit, but he does have the encase attack upgraded considerably, being able to hold the player for very lengthy periods of time. He usually encases two players, temporarily forcing only two to combat the Rogues. Players are unable to break out. Trivia *Captain Cold first appeared in Showcase #8 (May 1957) *Captain Cold's voice was provided by voice actor Ryan Wickerham. *Cold's favorite baseball team is the Houston Astros. *Cold is driven by three things: money, women, and the desire to beat Barry Allen. *Fellow ice-based villain Mister Freeze has noted that Cold is the only cold-themed villain to have mastered "absolute zero" with his weapons. *While not really "attached" to anyone, Cold does seem to favor the company of an escort in Central City named "Angie" with whom he goes on weekly "dates" with to watch hockey or to otherwise pass the time with. Gallery File:CaptainColdRender.png File:CaptainColdJaredBrunner.jpg File:TurfCptCold.jpg File:CptColdNewHeroes.jpg Captain Cold Poster - Flash Museum Burglary.png CbcZJY6W0AUR1Cz.jpg File:Rogues2.png File:CptColdBrainiacForces.png File:ComicTurncoats.jpg File:LegendsComicCaptainCold.jpg See also * The Rogues * Captain Cold's Furred Hood * Captain Cold Glasses * Absolute Zero External links *Captain Cold DC Database *Captain Cold Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:The Rogues Category:Vendors Category:Flash Enemies Category:Captain Cold Category:Male Category:Wanted Characters Category:Ice powers Category:Tech Category:Legends of Tomorrow Category:Starro Event